


Super Scott and Terrible Theo

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scott is good with young!Stiles, Stiles makes himself young, Theo hasn't got time for this, Theo was evil, Young!Stiles, but not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Scott and Theo have to babysit when Stiles manages to get himself turned back to 7 year old





	Super Scott and Terrible Theo

Theo took a massive chug of his coffee before sighing in exasperation at the sight in front of him. He was not paid enough to deal with this. Correction, he was not paid at all. Surely they could bring in a baby sitter, or lock him in the Jeep.

Why was it his problem that Stiles had poked his nose somewhere it shouldn’t of gone and got himself turned into a seven-year-old brat? A noisy, over active seven-year-old brat who had already thrown flour over him, shot at him with a rubber band and told a little old lady that Theo had kidnapped him just because Scott had gone into the supermarket to get Stiles a drink.

After the police getting involved, Theo felt he should of been absolved of all dealings with the . . . Mini? Baby? Little? Frustrating and pain in the ass - oh wait, that was Stiles normal behaviour around him.

“Scott, get your ass back in here!” He yelled at the top of his voice before a little voice chided him.

“You shouldn’t swear, my mummy says it bad.”

“Ass is not a swear word you little shit, but feel free to fuck off if you're so offended.” Theo shot back before grimacing as the little face screwed up and before he had any time to even attempt to smooth over the damage tears were everywhere.

“Oh Stiles,” Scott gushed, cradling the little shit in his strong arms before glaring at Theo “It’s okay.” he reassured, patting little Stiles on the back. 

As if it was Theo’s fault that Stiles was so annoying. At least teenage Stiles was happy to exchange blows and fire back insults rather than cry. 

Besides, even if Stiles was Scott’s best friend and currently 7 he still felt a pang of jealously watching Scott cuddle Stiles.

“I don’t like him.” Stiles sobbed into Scott’s shoulder, causing Scott to chuckle as Theo rolled his eyes. Not much had changed then, even if Stiles couldn’t remember the last 10 years.

“I know Stiles, Theo is a bad boy.”

Theo arched an eyebrow at Scott’s comment, leaning on the bar leaner with a dangerous smirk on his face. He could be a very bad boy if Scott wanted.

“He must be punished.” Stiles demanded, his little fist curling up in the air like he was some sort of demigod as Theo’s smirk grew. 

Maybe he could have a bit of fun with this after all. 

“Yes, Scott, how will you punish me? I’ve been such a bad bad boy.” Theo said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at the Alpha whose eyes glowed red as he bounced Stiles on his knee. 

As if that would stop Theo, a little danger made life more thrilling.

“Make him eat brussel sprouts.” Stiles decried from his throne on Scott’s knee, making Scott chuckle again.

“Oh Scott can do better than that...” Theo said, trading his smirk for an innocent smile, but before he could finish he was interrupted as Scott gently popped Stiles back onto the ground next to him and the boy stood up and pointed pointing a finger at Theo.

“I’ll call you Terrible Theo.” he announced as if Theo should care what he thought. 

Theo glanced over at Scott as Stiles walked up and kicked Theo in the shins.

Damn if the little shit couldn’t kick. Even as an insufferable little brat Stiles still enjoyed beating Theo up. 

“And you’re like a Super Scott!” the little shit grinning wildly as he ran back to Scott for protection.

Scott smiled almost as widely as Stiles, with the sunlight shining on him through the window and just for a brief second Theo’s heart melted. Little Stiles might be acting like a demigod, but Scott was an actual god, kind and fair and hot as fuck.

“Do you know. . . ” Stiles started telling Scott as Theo checked his phone to see when Lydia and Malia would be back with information on how to change Stiles back to the regular insufferable nineteen-year-old Stiles, “That Theo put boogers in Jackson’s juice once?”

“It’s true.” he insisted. “That’s why I only drink your hot chocolate Super Scott, because you’re not terrible. . .”

“Like Terrible Theo?” Scott added helpfully, grinning at Stiles who was clearly enjoying being the centre of attention.

“Exactly, he’s terrible.”

“Tell me, Terrible Theo, did you really put boogers in Jackson’s juice?” Scott asked both amused and also slightly disgusted.

Pursing his lips, Theo struggled to remember the time before the Dread Doctors.

Huh. Yes, He had actually but he was provoked - Jackson was so uptight and always so mean to him, Stiles and Scott. He had fully deserved it.

Laughing at the memory, he gave an “oops” shrug as his answer.

“God you really are a Terrible Theo” Scott scolded jokingly.


End file.
